


The Mockingjay Queen

by Sunshinefrenzy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Minor Violence, Multi, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinefrenzy/pseuds/Sunshinefrenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Katniss Everdeen is born the eldest daughter of King Robert and Queen Cersei. When she turns 16, she travels to Winterfell to marry the heir to the north, Robb Stark. But when the Starks are named traitors to the crown and war breaks out, Katniss must choose between the family that she was born into and the family she grew to love.</p>
<p>Story mostly follows timeline of Game of Thrones and ASOIAF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me after I watched The Hunger Games and then Game of Thrones. I know this idea might be way out there and be confusing you all but just roll with it. I apologize for the first chapter being a prologue. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you comment, don't be mean. This is my first story and I'm only writing it because I will go mad if I don't ;)

  


Two girls made their way through the murky bogs, the ends of their dresses contracting more mud with each step. “ We shouldn’t be out here alone.” The more timid of the two said.

“Why not?”

“ If your father hears that-”

“He’ll never know we were even gone.” she replied in a haughty tone

“But if he finds out-”

The girl in the front turned around and gave the frightened one a look that one might give to a young child when assuring them that grumpkins and white walkers were just a myth. “ You don’t have to be afraid of my father.” She took the raven haired girl’s hand and turned around to continue on her quest.

The two girls continued on their way until they came across a lone hut in the middle of the forest. “ Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“We shouldn’t go in.” The raven haired girl was shaking her head

“Of course we should!” The blonde haired girl pulled on the other and dragged her towards the ominous hut.

Inside the hut was even more strange than outside. A fire crackled in the middle of the hut and illuminated various plants and strange substances in jars that were lying around. Rats squeaked and shook in their cages. There was a woman sleeping in a chair in the corner. The blonde haired girl made her way towards the slumbering woman when the other girl backed into a rat cage. Her scream woke up the woman with a start who noticed the two trespassing girls.

“Out! Both of you, get out!” She screeched

“No”, the bolder of the two girls said,”They said that you were terrifying. With cats’ teeth and three eyes. You’re not terrifying, you’re boring.”

The mysterious woman looked back at her. “You don’t know what I am.”

“I know that you’re a witch and that you can tell people's’ future. Tell me mine.” her sharp tone put a twisted smile on the witchs’ face.

“ Everybody wants to know their future...until they know their future.” Her smile growing even more bigger and twisted.

“This is my fathers’ land, my land. Tell me my future or i’ll have your two, boring eyes gauged out of your head.”

The strange woman scoffed but reached behind her chair to grab a dagger. she held it up and played with it, absentmindedly. “Your blood,” She took the dagger and thrust it at the girl. “ Give me a taste.”The young girl took the dagger in her hand and nervously brought in to her finger, where she cut and drew a drop of blood. As fast as lightning, the woman grabbed her hand and brought the finger to her mouth. As she sucked, the two girls nervously, made eye contact.

When the woman was done, she pushed the girl away. “ Three questions you get. You won’t like the answers”

The young girl took a second to compose herself before asking her first question. "I’ve been promised to the prince. When will we wed?”

“You won’t wed the prince. You’ll wed the king.”

“But I will be queen.” the girl said with a slight quiver in her voice

“ Aye, queen you shall be until another, younger, more beautiful, will come to cast you down and take all that you hold dear.” The witch replied, her smirk growing as she spoke.

A slight twitch appeared on the girl’s face, but she continued. “Will the king and I have children?”

“ Ahh, the king will have 21 children. You will have four.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“ -With golden hair and golden shrouds. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you.” The witch began to cackle at the end and her laugh got louder and more frightening.

The raven haired girl began tugging on the other girl’s arm. “ Come on! We have to go! Cersei, we have to go! Cersei!”

The two frightened girls ran from the hut a vowed to never speak of what they heard again, hoping that if they didn’t mention it, the prophecy would be false. To be on the safe side and because she didn’t trust her companion; Cersei pushed her into a deep well and never told a soul but never forgot what the witch told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with the next chapter. I wanted it to be out long before now, but I'm honestly suprised i got this far. If you like this/ have helpful ideas to make the story better let me know and it will give me more incentive to post.

When she stepped out of the wheelhouse behind her mother, the first thing she felt was the cold winds of the north. It was sharp and stinging against her body. Her southern dress, while beautiful, did little to protect her from the northern chill.

Katniss wrapped her dark green cloak tighter around herself and breathed a sigh of relief at finally being free of the god awful crimson wheelhouse. The month-long ride to Winterfell was absolute torture on account of being stuck inside the wheelhouse with her mother, her mother’s annoying handmaidens, and Effie Trinket; a woman whose voice reminded her of a raven; loud, shrill, and impossible to tune out.

Katniss wasn’t even allowed the freedom of riding her favorite horse with the caravan. After they gotten past the Neck, the queen had forbidden it saying: a princess of the Seven Kingdoms dose not shame herself by acting like a barbarian on horse. That had been the end of that argument, and so Katniss resigned herself to the stuffy wheelhouse for the duration of the journey and attempted to block out Effie’s incessant chatter while playing with Prim and Tommen and conversed with Madge Undersee.

So, it was completely understandable why Katniss didn’t care where the royal caravan was headed – they could have been going to Castle Black for all she cared – she just needed to get out of the hot and stuffy wheelhouse.

Katniss slipped her arm through her mother’s and walked over to where the king was greeting Lord Stark and his large family.

It was then when her father noticed the two women next to him and while the queen took her turn to greet the lord; her father pulled her to the boy who was standing next to Lord Stark.

‘This must be Robb Stark.’ Katniss thought to herself.

The Heir to Winterfell and by tomorrow, her husband.

He was definitely handsome, with his red hair and blue eyes. But there was something about him that seemed innocent and childlike. Like a boy who was desperately trying to be a man.

The two stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime before remembering curtsies that had been drilled into both since they were children.

“My Lord”, Katniss stuck out her hand and took a deep breath as the young lord placed a delicate kiss on the back of it. They both looked at each other again; a million questions, dancing in both of their eyes. He looked at Katniss underneath his lashes; her hand was still near his mouth.

The exchange felt like it lasted hours before the king’s request to visit the crypts effectively pulled her out of the trance.

She turned around and looked at her mother who was standing back in humiliation. ‘Oh father, you must learn the art of subtlety.’ As she was about to go and save her mother from the obvious snub against her; the queen made some comment about Uncle Tyrion and walked off with Uncle Jaime and Joffrey by her side, effectively breaking the uncomfortable silence and seemed to be a universal sign that everybody should continue with what they were doing before the party had arrived.

Katniss walked back over to the flamboyant carriage and allowed her younger siblings, Tommen and Primrose to clamor onto a side of her. Katniss’s close friend, Madge, clasped her available hand and the foursome went to follow the queen with Haymitch Abernathy followed close behind. 

 

Even after years of practice, it was no easy task escaping Effie Trinket. It was as if she had some sort of signal for every time Katniss escaped that also told her where the young princess could be found. Usually, Katniss wouldn’t test her patience with a big event like this, especially where her mother was in close range. But if Katniss had to be asked to try on her dress one more time or asked which kind of flowers she liked, someone was getting an arrow in their belly. 

It was for the good of everyone in Winterfell that Katniss be allowed this escape.

Katniss crouched down in the shadows of the practice yard and watched the young men as they spared and practiced with various weapons. It was insanely unfair! While she was forced to sit inside and do needlework in between wedding preparations, her future husband was allowed to practice in the courtyard with the other men.

She watched as Robb, his half-brother; Jon, and Theon Greyjoy worked on target practice. Although, it was more of Theon Greyjoy attempting to show off while the other two looked on.

She gripped her bow and arrow that she managed to sneak out, when Grey Wind noticed her presence. 

The little dire wolf had seemed to take a liking to the princess. When she was walking towards her rooms, after she had handed off Tommen and Prim to their mother, the pup had run at her and began pawing at her dress while yipping excitedly. Madge had let out a little scream and jumped back, but Katniss wasn’t afraid. She was about to bend down and give the dire wolf her hand before Robb had come running over and took Grey Wind away with a hasty apology. That was the last she had seen of either of them until now.

The boys turned around to see what had Grey Wind all excited and were shocked to see the future Lady of Winterfell standing behind them with her hair hastily braided and a bow and arrows.

“You lost, princess?” Theon Greyjoy questioned in a slightly condescending tone. “This is no place for little ladies like you.”

Katniss heard a snort in the shadows, where she was previously. She wasn’t surprised Haymitch was here. He seemed to be even better than Effie when it came to finding where she had run off to. At least Katniss never worried about Haymitch taking her back and getting her in trouble with the queen.

“Nope,” Katniss said “I’m right where I want to be. Maybe it’s you, who’s lost, Greyjoy. From what I’ve seen of your archery skills, it’s you who should be inside with the women and I who should be allowed to practice with the bow and arrow.”

Haymitch openly laughed as Robb and Jon looked surprised at her bold statement. Theon glowered at her for a second before schooling his face into one of disdain. He scoffed and then turned around while Robb and Jon stared for half a second and turned around as well. The three picked up where they had paused their conversation and continued as if Katniss wasn’t standing directly behind them.

The Princess was fuming. How dare Theon make her seem like some helpless little girl! How dare they all brush her off like she wasn’t worth their time! She was a princess of the Seven Kingdoms. She deserved respect.

When the boys had turned around to face the target, there was a narrow space between Robb and Theon’s shoulders where Katniss had a good view of the center of the target. In her anger, she didn’t even think as she pulled an arrow out of the quiver and released it. As fast as lightning, it sailed between the boys’ heads and landed in the dead center of the target with a resounding thud.

The two lords and the bastard turned their heads around so fast, they must have gotten whiplash. All activity and conversation stopped as everyone finally seemed to notice that the princess was in the practice yard and what she had just done. Practically, everyone in Winterfell was looking at Katniss and she knew there was no way she wasn’t getting hell from Effie for the stunt she had just pulled.

Katniss ignored this in favor of staring at the three wide eyed boys who looked back at her in disbelief.

“Thank you for your consideration,” Katniss said. Then she gave a mocking bow and walked away from the practice yard with Haymitch laughing behind her.

 

“Are you crazy?” Effie shouted in the cramped chamber, the peacock feathers on top of her head bounced with every angry step she took “You could have seriously injured your betrothed and then we would have an even bigger problem on our hands!”

“I just got mad.”

“You just got mad? Your actions reflect badly on all of us!” Her sharp voice seemed to get higher with each word that came out of her mouth; her hands flailing about.

While Effie raged and ranted, Madge was sitting behind Katniss on her bed, braiding her hair. Her mother’s handmaidens and Primrose were helping with Katniss’s dress while her mother was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, nursing a goblet of red wine.

The frown of distaste she usually had plastered on wasn’t there. It definitely wasn’t a smile – the last time she had seen her mother smile was the day Primrose was born – but a glint of something else. It was her own way of showing her pride in Katniss’s actions without saying such. 

While Effie took a breath to pause before continuing her royal chew-out, a sharp knock resounded at the door.

Haymitch opened it up and his face immediately brightened when her uncle Tyrion walked in. The two were close friends as they had bonded throughout the years over their mutual love for drinking.

“OUT!” Effie shouted at her uncle, angry at him for breaking her flow, “Can’t you see we have a serious situation on our hands?”

Tyrion ignored Effie, completely used to her raged fueled rants, and gave thumbs up to his niece. “Nice shooting, Kat.”

Katniss returned his smile, grateful that someone was openly sticking up for her.

“What, what did they do when you shot the arrow?” Her uncle questioned as he flopped down on an empty chair and helped himself to some wine.

“Well, they looked pretty startled.”

“Oh, hahaha, I bet they did!” Her uncle chortled, “And what did you say again? Thank you-“

“-for the consideration!” The two finished together

“Genius! Absolutely genius!” Tyrion was so ecstatic; he spilled wine on his pants. “I would have given anything to be in that courtyard when you shot the arrow.”

“What are you doing here, we are very busy now!” Cersei had now decided to jump in the conversation, using the same, annoyed tone she always used on Tyrion.

“Right, well seeing as though you are helping Katniss get dressed, I only assumed you would need this.”

Tyrion clapped his hands and a Lannister soldier brought in a crimson chest. He set it down in front of her mother who immediately put down her wine glass and opened up the chest.

She closed the chest and a look of understanding passed between brother and sister. “Everybody leave; I want a moment with my daughters.” 

Effie shuffled out quickly, while Madge left with the handmaidens. Tyrion kissed Katniss’s forehead before he took the wine jug and left with Haymitch.

When everyone but her children left the room, Cersei’s face seemed to relax and looked less fake. She helped Katniss off the bed and moved her in front of the full length mirror.

Katniss stared at her reflection as her mother finished pinning up her hair into a bun with a simple braid wrapped around it. The dress she wore was more elaborate than her hair. It was beige colored with jewels adorning the length of the gown. The sides were even more spectacular with thousands of tiny golden beads, sewn together to create a shimmering masterpiece. The gown was striking, even for southern standards; which made it look all the more out of place in the North. 

But that was probably her mother’s goal: to show the North just how wealthy and powerful the south really was.

“There, now you are beautiful.” Cersei said as she secured the last pin in place on Katniss’s hair.

“I wish I looked like you.” Prim whispered from her place behind Katniss.

“Well, I wish I looked like you, little duck.” Katniss meant that in a comforting tone, but sometimes, she was jealous of her baby sister. Prim, like the rest of Katniss’s siblings, was blessed with her mother’s golden hair and green eyes. Many people agreed that Prim would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother, maybe even more, because Prim had never seemed to inherit the queen’s malicious attitude. Katniss, on the other hand, had the Baratheon look. Her dark brown hair and blue eyes was a carbon copy of her father’s. 

The only thing Katniss seemed to gain from her mother was her intelligence and ability to play the game. The only difference was that, while her mother played for her own gain, Katniss played to survive.

Cersei opened up the chest and pulled out a cloak. It was light green with a white fur trim and a golden clasp with the sigil of house Baratheon in the middle. The queen walked over to put the cloak on Katniss’s shoulders.

“My mother, Joanna, wore this on her wedding day and I wore it when I wedded your father. It’s only fitting that my eldest daughter continues the tradition. I had the stag added on but otherwise, this is exactly how I wore it 17 years ago.” Cersei smiled sadly and Katniss felt this was the most loving thing her mother had done for her in years.

The smile only lasted a fraction of a second before she turned serious. “You are to be married now, do you have any idea what that means?”

“I’m to be lady of Winterfell and bear Robb Stark’s children.”

“Yes you are; a great honor to mother the next heir to the North.” Cersei stood behind Katniss in the mirror. Her tone sounding as if she believed birthing Stark children was the worst thing for Katniss.

“Allow me to share some womanly wisdom with you on this very special day. The more people you love, the weaker you become. You’ll act a fool to keep them happy; to keep them safe. Love no one but your children. On that front a woman has no choice.”

“Shouldn’t I love Robb?”

“You can try, my darling” Her mother replied

“What about father?”

“What about him?”

“Did you love father?” Her mother lifted her hands from Katniss’s back and turned away.

“Once, a long time ago I did. But then I learned he didn’t return my affections, he used all his up on a wild little girl who’s been dead for a long time.”

Lyanna. Katniss remembered hearing her father discuss the Stark girl when he was deep in his cups. She always wondered what would have happened if father had gotten her back or if the girl hadn’t been kidnapped in the first place. The realm would be very different and Katniss knew that she wouldn’t exist if those possibilities were reality.

The princess prayed to all the gods, old and new, that her marriage to the Stark boy would be more loving than her parents. If she had to spend the rest of her life so far north, with a man she could hardly stand, Katniss would throw herself off the broken tower in Winterfell.

A knock on the door broke Katniss out of her thoughts. 

Ser Haymitch opened the door. “Your grace, they are ready for you. I’m to escort you to the Godswood where his grace awaits you.” He held out his hand for Katniss to take while the queen and Primrose followed closely behind. The three ladies followed the kingsguard through Winterfell to meet Katniss’s future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/comments!!

All eyes were on Katniss as she glided towards the heart tree on her father’s arm. Although her stomach bubbled with fear and anxiety, she couldn’t help but notice the beauty of the Godswood. The sunset had left many shades of orange and red in the sky while a light flurry of snow fell to the ground and added a certain Northern beauty to the ceremony.

Beneath the canopy of the Weirwood tree, Robb Stark stood with the septon, his focus solely on Katniss. He wore the same assemble that he had on when she first arrived in Winterfell; the only difference was that instead of wearing a pelt, he had a thick grey cape with a direwolf stitched on the back.

Her father removed her maiden cloak when they arrived at the Weirwood tree, and moved back to stand next to her mother.

For a moment, Katniss was without a house; she was neither a Baratheon nor a Stark. She was just Katniss. Then, she felt Robb place the heavy, grey cloak around her shoulders and turned to face the septon. 

The septon droned on but Katniss couldn’t hear any of what he was saying. Her head was jumbled with millions of conflicting thoughts. She turned around for a second to stare at the crowd behind her. Most of Winterfell and the royal party were in attendance. The Starks stood to the left side while her family was on the right. Katniss could see her mother clearly and noticed how stoic her face was. 

The queen was furious at the situation. Katniss remembered how her mother had fought tooth and nail for Katniss to be married in the sept. To see Katniss married in front of the old gods was just another reminder of how different the North was from the rest of Westeros.

Joffrey stood next to her mother, his usual, self-righteous, smirk was plastered on his face. Tommen was next to Joffrey, he attempted to look stoic and unfeeling, but Katniss could see the sadness in his eyes. But it was Prim who Katniss felt her heart go out to. The youngest of her siblings stood at the end of the row, her golden blond hair in two French braids and a light blue gossamer dress made her look like an angel without wings. Unlike Tommen, Prim didn’t try to hide the forlorn look on her cherubic face. Her eyes downcast as a single tear rolled down her face. She had never learned how to hide her emotions, unlike Katniss.

Katniss turned her head the other way to catch a glimpse of her new family. Many people she talked to said Northman where as serious as the place they were bread. The Starks truly embodied that saying. Both Lord and Lady Stark had stoic masks on their faces. On Lord Stark it looked natural; as if he always had that face. Lady Stark looked as if it took everything in her, not to stop the wedding; a face that looked like she dreaded what was to come with a marriage to the crown. Sansa was the only one who seemed to enjoy the idea of having a princess in the family. The day before, Sansa had spent the afternoon, showing Katniss and Madge around Winterfell and asking them all about life in the South. The younger Stark siblings couldn’t care less about the wedding. Bran, Rickon, and Arya, all fidgeted around as they hoped for the ceremony to be over soon so they could play with the direwolfs.

The septon had soon finished his boring monologue and the two turned to each other to say their vows together. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”

They both paused and continued on. Robb starting a millisecond before Katniss “I am his and he is mine-“

“I am hers and she is mine-“

“-From this day, until my last day.” The couple finished together and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

The peaceful and serene atmosphere was broken by the applause of a hundred or so guests. The young couple stared at each other, unbelieving that they were now husband and wife.

…

Laughter and shouting of drunken men rang throughout the Great Hall of Winterfell. A bard attempted to play over the incessant commotion. It was all for naught, but that didn’t stop couples from getting on the floor and dancing in between crowds of people. The tables were filled with sizzling meats and dishes from both the North and the South. Ale flowed freely and there wasn’t a man in the hall that didn’t hold a cup filled with the bitter substance.

From her seat on the high table, Katniss could see all the excitement. Being a princess, Katniss had been to many feasts and balls throughout her life, but she had never been to one so chaotic as her first in the North. The room was slightly over whelming to Katniss and it seemed like her mother felt the same. The queen sat at her own table with Lady Stark and from the look of disgust on her face, she had most likely seen her father as he groped another serving maid. The two women both looked like they wished to be anywhere but the great hall, although, Lady Stark did a better job at hiding her disdain.

Not that Katniss had any right to judge.

She was sure that she and Robb didn’t look any better. Neither had attempted to make conversation with each other. In fact, Robb didn’t say much the whole night. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the capability to be friendly to use as an excuse for his ignoring of his bride; she had witnessed how friendly he could be when his family or friends in Winterfell came up to talk to him. He would grin at them with a smile that could light up a room and readily contributed to their conversation. Parts of her hoped that Robb would give the same treatment to Katniss. But, every time they left, his stoic face would return and he wouldn’t as much as glance at Katniss. Actually, besides her Uncle Jaime coming over to make light conversation in the beginning of the feast, nobody talked to Katniss. So, she resigned herself to picking at her pigeon pie.

At least her siblings seemed to have fun. Katniss watched as Prim danced with Uncle Jaime and Tommen. The youngest Stark children seemed to also be enjoying themselves. While none of their dancing skills were exceptional, it was amusing to watch their attempts; especially when Tommen had managed to convince Arya to dance with him. The young Stark girl seemed to have two left feet. Poor Tommen would have many bruises the next day!

As the night wore on and the men got drunker, Katniss became worried for the bedding ceremony and what it would entail. These Northern men looked brutish and she had no doubt that they wouldn’t go easy on her.

It was while she was dwelling on this unfortunate tradition; her husband cleared his throat and distracted Katniss from her thoughts. Katniss was shocked that her husband finally addressed her and turned to look at the bashful young lord.

“My lady… umm…” Robb stuttered out to her and then attempted to clear his throat. It would be almost endearing if Katniss wasn’t hoping he would speak his peace so they could go back to pretending the other didn’t exist. “Now that we are married, I fell it would be right of me to present you with a gift to welcome you as a new member of the Stark family and Lady of Winterfell.”

After Robb choked out lines that were obviously rehearsed, he reached behind him and pulled out a little black box, which he then deposited in front of Katniss.

Katniss reached out and opened up the box. Inside was a gold pin. It had some sort of bird with an arrow in its mouth. The light shown on the tip of the arrow just right; making it look like it was on fire. It was beautiful. 

“It’s a Mockingjay pin.” Robb said as Katniss continued to stare at the pin in wonderment, “This pin has been in the Stark family for generations. It’s tradition that the Lord of Winterfell gives it to his wife to wear until the next Lord gives it to his wife, as is tradition. I still remember how my mother wore it every day after she married my father; now it is yours to wear.”

“Thank you, its’ beautiful.”

“Here, let me help you put it on.” Robb took the pin from its velvet cushion and grabbed the front of Katniss’s dress. She could feel his fingers, warm on her skin, as he hooked the pin on her dress over her left breast. An involuntary shiver ran down her body at his touch.

Robb placed a light kiss on her cheek, gave her a light smile, and turned away to speak with a servant near the table. Katniss was shocked from his kiss but reached down to finger the pin. She knew her mother would hate the pin on the idea that it signified her transition from Baratheon to Stark alone; but Katniss felt it was appropriate. A small part of herself felt more accepted as a Stark than when she first arrived; it wasn’t much, but it was a start.

Towards the back of the hall, something was being shouted. It was hard to hear over the chaos of the room, but as the shouting gained momentum Katniss felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

“BED THEM! BED THEM”

Katniss had seen too many bedding ceremonies in her youth to believe it would be any fun for her. The drunker a man was, the rougher he was on the bride and these men who moved towards her looked absolutely hammered.

The Northern brutes grabbed her so fast; Katniss didn’t have time to react. She gasped as one picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her dress was torn with ease and the jewels scattered every which way on the ground. It had taken so much time and effort to make the dress; she remembered all the hours spent picking out fabrics, sewing the dress, and the many fittings; and now it was in unfixable tatters. The scraps were thrown to the ground along with her smallclothes, leaving Katniss’s bare body on display for all the guests.

“The little Lord is lucky he gets to pluck this ripe flower!” One of the men shouted as they carried her out of the Great Hall. Katniss looked around for her father. Surely, he could put a stop to the bedding ceremony. When she did manage to find him, she realized he would be of no help. He looked even drunker than before and he was hooting and hollering with the other men at this unfavorable tradition.

The cluster of Northern men staggered to the bedding chambers and dropped Katniss in front of the wooden door without care. She was surprised they had managed to bring her to the right room; or upstairs at all. There were times when she was afraid the men would keel over with all the wine and ale in their bellies.

Someone gave one of Katniss’s breasts a squeeze while another slapped her bare ass to push her into the room. She tripped, not expecting the rough shove and instantly hated every one of the men standing at the door.

“Don’t worry princess; Robb will be up soon to finish you off!” The men jeered at her before the door was slammed shut and Katniss was left alone.

A fire crackled in the hearth; making the room surprisingly warm. The room itself had a homey feeling to it that might have brought Katniss comfort, if she didn’t have dread in the pit of her stomach for what was about to come. 

During the excitement of the feast and the carelessness of the bedding ceremony, Katniss’s hair had come undone and now hung in a messy braid. She quickly undid it and ran her fingers through her hair for some semblance of control over her body. Katniss walked over to the large, imposing bed, like a prisoner walking to their execution. She grabbed a dinner knife that lay on the table with the fruits, opened up the bed sheets, and wrapped the lower half of her body that wasn’t covered by her long hair in blankets to wait for Robb.

She didn’t have to wait long at all; seconds after she managed to compose herself on the bed, she heard a loud group of women make their way to the door before it opened with a loud bang.

Robb was flanked by the boisterous women, as naked as his first name day and his face more red than his hair. The women shoved him in the room as they made grabs at his body.

“Show her some Northern hospitality, Robb!” One of the bolder women shouted

As the door closed, the women continued to yell crude comments at the mortified couple. They stayed at the door for a moment before one of the servants must have taken pity on the mortified couple and shooed them away. Their voices grew distant as the women walked away before nothing outside the room could be heard. Then, they were truly alone.

Robb was the first to attempt to compose himself. He walked toward the bed with false bravado, until he noticed the death glare Katniss gave him as she absentmindedly, played with the knife in her hands.

“Your Highness, I’m not so thrilled at the idea of bedding you when we’ve only just met, but you know it must be done.” He spoke softly to her; his voice reminding her of the way the maids would speak to Joffrey when he was in the middle of one of his tantrums. He took a few small steps towards the bed but stopped when he realized his words had no affect over Katniss.

“Must it?” She replied in a tone that was laced with steel.

“If we don’t, people will know. There will be no blood as proof.” He tried to reason with her.

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” Katniss replied, “Give me your arm, and then they shall have their proof.” She trusted the blade towards Robb.

Robb gulped then composed himself enough to continue walking over to Katniss. “Princess, I will be gentle, I promise.” Katniss never put the knife down, but she also didn’t wave it at his face in an attempt to make him fear her. “Besides,” He sat down on the edge of the bed; facing Katniss, his tone more bold than before. “You didn’t hit me with the arrow when you had the chance; you won’t hurt me now.” His voice was soft but he spoke as if he had already figured Katniss out.

It infuriated her.

“Would you like to test that theory?” 

Robb chuckled slightly and gently wrapped his hand around Katniss’s on the knife; waiting until she released her grip on it, into his hand. He set the blade on the table next to the bed and turned back around to face his new bride.

Katniss breathed sharply when Robb leaned in, close, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear that covered her face; her breasts slightly exposed with his actions. He was so close to her face that their noses were practically touching. They sat in this stalemate, his breath ghosting over her face; waiting for Katniss to make the first move. Katniss let him wait; her brain toying with the idea of kissing him or grabbing the knife and stabbing him in his chest.

In a split second decision, lust won over her need to end her marriage once and for all. With strength she didn’t know she had, Katniss grabbed the back of her husband’s head and brought him in for a searing kiss. She felt a smile break on his face as the kiss intensified. 

Robb slowly dragged the covers down to expose Katniss’s naked body. She felt a shiver run across her as Robb broke the kiss to look at her bare. Whether it was from the slight chill or the intensity of Robb’s stare; she didn’t know. 

Their bodies pressed together and Katniss felt a sudden rush of arousal at that. She flipped her husband over so their places reversed. The smile Robb gave her was absolutely wicked; so Katniss bent down to wipe it off his smug face.

Robb responded eagerly, and the two continued to explore each other’s bodies for the rest of the night; their shouts and moans of pleasure were heard throughout the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone wondering why I had Robb give Katniss the pin when I had a perfectly good Madge lying around; it's because it would work better for the story. I was never a big fan of how it was Madge who gave Katniss the pin in the book. And I had a HUGE problem with how Katniss got the pin in the movie. If it is such an important symbol, why did Katniss pick it out of a junk bin at the Hob? A place where anything that had slight value would be sold for astronomical prices. This is the same place that considers shoelaces very valuable so you can't tell me that they would totally allow a girl to take a solid gold pin FOR FREE!! And you can't tell me that the seller didn't know. It is these people's life work to get a good price for everything. If this was in some rich district or that capitol, then it would make sense. But if you make that pin worthless in a very poor district does that mean it is very common and many people a an exact replica of the pin? 
> 
> Shameless rant aside...Thank you for kudos/comments/just checking out this story

Only three days after her marriage and the gods had seen fit to test her easy life in Winterfell. 

 

She had woken up that morning to an empty bed - Robb had left at the crack of dawn with his father, his uncle, Theon Greyjoy, and some men from the royal party to go on one last hunt before they traveled south the next day - and had planned on a relaxing day spent exploring Winterfell with Madge.

 

It was only later after the hunting party returned, in the evening, that she had heard how Bran had fallen from one of the high towers of Winterfell. She knew how much Bran enjoyed climbing; Robb had told her about his adventurous brother during their whispered conversations in bed. She also understood how dangerous climbing could be if one wasn’t careful; but she would never wish such a tragedy on a sweet child, like Bran. 

 

He had been so kind when she first met him and his personality and the way he carried himself reminded her of her youngest siblings. Out of all her new good brothers and sisters, Bran was by far the sweetest.

 

Sansa wasn’t too terrible either; although, she could easily get annoying with her hero worship of her princess good-sister and her incessant questioning about King’s Landing and knights and princes and all other things girls like Sansa enjoyed. Katniss could only take so much of it before she had to change the topic of conversation. It wasn’t like Katniss was like Arya, who seemed to detest anything that was feminine-like, she enjoyed her fair share of pretty gowns and embroidery, but she had lived in King’s Landing and knew real knights and princes; none of which were like the stories Sansa had gotten her information from. It just wasn’t something she could stomach explaining to a girl who wouldn’t understand or believe her. Katniss supposed she would learn when she arrived at King’s Landing in the upcoming months.

 

That didn’t mean Katniss didn’t enjoy Sansa’s company while she was still in Winterfell. Since the wedding, Katniss had taken to sharing her company with Sansa and Madge. This was mostly due to the fact that Katniss was banned from the practice yard after the little stunt she pulled the day before the wedding. The three could often be found residing in the library or Katniss’s chamber, a room Katniss had only used during the daytime, as Robb seemed to believe the notion that all married couples ought to share a bed and Katniss didn’t feel like rebuffing that idea since Robb’s chamber was more warm and comfortable than her own.

 

It was where she had come from at the moment. Katniss had left the girls in the room with Haymitch as guard so she could visit the broken Stark boy and pay her respects to his mother.

 

Katniss walked up the stairs towards the room where Bran was being held. Two guards stood at the door. They nodded to her and opened up the heavy wooden door.

 

The room was dark except for a few candles that were light. Lady Stark sat vigil next to the bed that held her unmoving son. She hadn’t been out since his accident and it showed. Her hair was frizzled and greasy; the nightgown she wore gave off an odor that signified it hadn’t been washed in a while. But it was her face that was the worst off. Besides the dark circles under her eyes from very little sleep, she seemed to have aged quite a bit from her worry. Katniss remembered how much younger and vibrant she looked at her wedding feast compared to today.

 

The uncomfortableness of the situation and the shock of Lady Stark’s appearance almost sent Katniss back to her chambers. Katniss had never been good with courtesies in uncomfortable situations. unlike her sister, who always seemed to know what to say while never missing a beat. Suddenly, Lady Stark seemed to realize someone else was in the room and looked up at Katniss. 

 

“Your Grace, forgive me, I did not know you were coming, otherwise I would have cleaned up.”

 

“My Lady,” Katniss walked over towards the side of the bed, “I think we can all be more forgiving in these troubled times. Besides, we are family now and before that, I was merely a guest in your home.”

 

Katniss looked down at the young boy. He looked so small in the bed; as if the sheets could swallow him whole. She reached down and gently brushed a lock of hair away from his face, feeling Lady Catelyn’s eyes following her movements.

 

“I pray to the mother that he awakens. He reminds me so much of my youngest siblings; sweet and innocent, but a fighter, nonetheless.”

 

“I shall take that as the highest compliment.” Lady Catelyn whispered as she looked down at her son.

 

“I meant it as nothing less. I too, had a brush with death at a young age and I’m still here today.” Katniss said, absentmindedly.

 

“I didn’t know, Your Grace.”

 

“Please, it’s just Katniss. We are family now and I am a Stark. But, it was a long time ago. I was younger than Bran; about Rickon’s age when the Stranger tried to take me,” Katniss smiled down at Bran as her memory took her back to that distant time, “Everyone was so sure I was going to die that they even had a place ready for my body in the crypts. I was in and out of consciousness for nearly three weeks, sweating and vomiting and shivering from the chills. And every day, for those three weeks, my mother sat outside of my chambers, listening to the sounds of my misery; she wasn’t allowed in, mind you, with how contagious I was. But everyone said she never left that hallway, except to light a candle to the Mother, begging her to let me live. It took a while, but somehow she listened. I pray that she listens again.”

 

“We can only pray my - Katniss, it’s in the Gods hands now.” Lady Catelyn looked up at Katniss and reached her hand across the length of the bed where Katniss’s hand rested. She gripped her hand with a surprising strength for a woman who had weakened herself with grief. Lady Catelyn gave a brisk and thankful nod to Katniss before releasing her hand.

 

“Forgive me for intruding, my lady, but it would be wise of me to visit with my family before they leave today.” 

 

“Yes, of course Katniss.” Lady Catelyn responded in a way that sounded as if she had forgotten what today was; it would not surprise Katniss if she had.

 

Katniss pushed open the door and walked down the stone stairs. Halfway down, she ran into Jon Snow. The solemn boy barely spared her a glance as he marched up the stairs. She watched for a second as he made his way up to Bran’s room. Besides the incident with the arrows, Katniss didn’t really have a problem with Jon and thought he was quiet kind, when he didn’t have that grim look on his face; but Katniss knew that the Lady Catelyn despised the bastard and in her state, she knew the confrontation would not be pretty.

 

Of course, it wasn’t her problem, and she thanked the Gods that he had waited to come until after she had left.

 

…

 

Katniss stood from a window in the castle that overlooked the busy courtyard. She watched the commotion as the royal party and half of Winterfell left to go back to King’s Landing.

 

She had already said her goodbyes to her family, away from prying eyes. But, she felt it beyond reasonable to watch them from inside the castle.

 

Even though she was up high, the noise from outside was clearly heard by Katniss. She knew she should take it all in; by tomorrow, there would only be a select few people remaining at Winterfell. Besides herself, Madge would remain at Winterfell as a companion for Katniss. The only other two people staying with Katniss in Winterfell were Ser Haymitch as her sworn sword and Effie Trinket to be her not-really-a-teacher but also not-really-a-septa. 

 

Katniss didn’t honestly know what Effie actually was. Her mother had brought Effie to King’s Landing when she had escaped her lessons to practice swords one too many times. Since then, she had been following Katniss around constantly, squawking orders and desperately trying to turn Katniss into the perfect princess. 

 

It was nice to know that some other Starks would remain besides Robb. After Bran’s fall, any ideas of him joining the trip to King’s Landing were immediately scraped, and by extension, any plans for Lady Stark and Rickon to depart in the future when Robb and Katniss had their first child. From what little she had seen of Lady Stark, Katniss had liked, so she was glad to know she would be staying for imminent future.

 

When the party had finally began their departure for King’s Landing, Katniss stepped away from the window, not want to see her family turn their backs on her for what could be a very long time.

 

She hadn’t noticed someone loitering the hall; the one person she was hoping beyond measure to avoid.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Lady Wolf. It seems in your haste to say your goodbyes to everyone else, you have forgotten the most important person.”

 

Katniss silently cursed herself under her breath for dismissing Haymitch. She should have known she couldn’t avoid him. She turned around and composed herself. He was also alone; without his Hound nearby.

 

“And, tell me dear brother, who would that be.” Katniss replied back, slightly sarcastic.

 

“Why, your king, of course!” Joffrey’s haughty tone reminded her a lot of mother in that moment.

 

“Little brother, I’ve already said my farewells to father.” Katniss smirked at him, feigning surprise. Her smirk grew larger at his reaction.

 

“Soon enough I will be,” Joffrey moved closer to Katniss “Already, I have more power and influence in court than you could ever dream of having, sweet sister, while you’re stuck here living with the wild dogs.”

 

This time, he moved close enough where his hot and angry breath could be felt on Katniss’s face. He reached up and grabbed Katniss’s chin, forcing her to stare directly into his fuming, green eyes. 

 

“Yes, that’s right sister, while you’re stuck here, being the young wolf’s bitch, I’ll be in the South, being and getting everything you have desired but never could have. But maybe you’ll do well in this stinking shit hole. They seem like the dirty people you were in cahoots with in King’s Landing, and you already seem to be enjoying that mutt already. I mean he’s branded you already!” He pointed to the Mockingjay pin that Katniss had worn since he gifted it to her. “And we mustn't forget all the noises that came from your wedding chambers. Tell me sister: Did he fuck you like a dog in heat? Did he howl when he came? Did he make you his bitch?” 

 

Katniss struggled to free herself from Joffrey’s vice grip. When she managed to escape, she pulled her hand back and struck her brother across the face with a loud slap.

 

He immediately stopped talking and put his hand to his reddened cheek in shock. Unbelieving that after fourteen years, Katniss had the gall to strike her brother.

 

“Listen very carefully,” Her quiet and sure tone, filled with rage “You are my brother and for that, I wish for no harm to come your way; speak to me like that again and neither mother nor grandfather will be able to protect you from my wrath.”

 

Joffrey continued to stare at her before deciding not to test her threat. He dashed towards the courtyard, leaving Katniss alone in the hall. She exhaled a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding in. While Katniss was known for doing bold things throughout her childhood, slapping her brother, the crown prince and her mother’s golden child, was not one of them.

 

After that unfortunate encounter, Katniss couldn’t be in that hallway anymore

 

She briskly marched down the hall towards her chambers when, in her haste to get away, she collided into someone. The unexpectedness and the confrontation with her brother threw her off and made her lose her balance and almost tumbled over before two sure hands caught her.

 

“Robb, forgive me. My Uncle Tyrion used to always say that people get so focused on the long run that they miss what is right in front of them...kind of like I have.” Katniss attempted to a smile at her joke.

 

“Well, your Uncle Tyrion is very wise,” Robb smiled at his lady wife, “And what was it that had you so focused that you couldn’t see your large Northern husband coming down the hallway?”

 

“I was just watching the royal party’s departure.” She didn’t feel like explaining what her brother had said about her and his family.

 

“Yes, as was I, My Lady.” Robb replied, his tone less jovial than before, “Are you alright My Lady?” Robb wiped a lone tear from Katniss’s eye. She didn’t even know she was beginning to cry. 

 

“I’ve said my goodbyes to them all, but it doesn’t feel like enough.”

 

“I understand the feeling. It hurts to think that this is the last time I will see several of their faces; possibly forever.”

 

“I just can’t afford to think like that... but I do know it will be much quieter now with so many people gone.” Katniss looked towards the direction of the courtyard.

 

“It won’t be the same Winterfell that I grew up in, but that doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing. It will be quiet for a while, but soon, when we have children and we replace the people who left us, Winterfell will be back to it’s usual busy self. Besides, I would like to think our families will visit at least once in this life.” Robb had a slightly pained look on his face when he thought of his family that was leaving.

 

“That is a nice thought.” Katniss sighed, wistfully.

 

“Where are you heading, Katniss?” 

 

Uhh...my chambers. I believe Madge is waiting for me.” Katniss had to think for a second to remember what she had planned to do before she had gotten side tracked.

 

“Then we mustn't keep her waiting. Come Katniss, I’ll escort you there.” He said as he held out his arm.

Katniss hesitated for a second before looping her arm through his. She gave him a slight nod and the two set off towards


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to discuss how sorry I am that it took a MONTH to post this. I never realised how much school would take up my time from writing.

“Where’s mama? I want mama!” Little Rickon shouted as he followed Katniss around the courtyard where she was practicing with her bow.

Over a month a passed since the royal procession had left Winterfell. During that time, there had been an assassination attempt on Bran’s life, leaving Lady Catelyn’s hand permanently damaged and all of Winterfell on edge.

It was soon after that incident that Lady Catelyn seemed to have vanished. One morning she was here and the next she was gone. Even leading up to her disappearance she had seemed to have acted stranger to Katniss that usual.

Normally, when Katniss went to visit Lady Catelyn and Bran, she seemed tired but happy to see her good-daughter. Right before she left, Lady Catelyn became less friendly and welcoming to Katniss, so much so that she stopped coming to visit her for the time being.

When she confronted Robb about it, he just shrugged his shoulders and made some half-assed excuse.

Now, all that Robb would say when Katniss asked where Lady Catelyn was, was that she was safe and she needed to speak with Lord Stark in King’s Landing. What she needed to speak with Lord Stark about in King’s Landing, Katniss had no idea, but she could only assume it had something to do with Bran’s would-be assassin.

Out of everyone, Rickon had the hardest time accepting his mother’s sudden disappearance, no matter how many times Robb attempted to explain to his little brother that she would be back soon.

“Come here little wolf,” Katniss put her bow aside and opened up her arms as the little boy stopped pulling at Effie’s expensive myrish lace dress and scampered into her arms, “Tell me your troubles.” She whispered as he sniffled near Katniss’s ear.

“I miss mama.” He huffed, his arms tightening around her neck. The little boy had taken to viewing Katniss as a big sister, and more recently, as a surrogate mother. But, Katniss knew she was not at all what Rickon wanted; right now though, he would have to make do until the elder Lady Stark returned from King’s Landing.

“I know, but do you remember where she is, what we talked about?”

“Mama went to visit fatha’ at the King’s house.” 

“Yes, she did but she’ll be back soon. But until then, you need to be nice to the people in Winterfell. Your mother wouldn’t like to hear how you are treating Effie, would she.”

“No” Rickon replied to Katniss

“Alright then, why don’t you go with Effie and she’ll take you to see Bran. I know he would love a visit from you.” Katniss thought of poor Bran cooped up in his bedroom. Ever since he woke, he had been distressed and moody; almost frighteningly so. She remembered when Robb came to her distraught because Bran said he would rather be dead. Katniss understood why he was so sad, but it didn’t make the whole situation easier.

Rickon seemed to like that idea and took Effie’s offered hand as she led him towards Bran’s room.

When Rickon left, Katniss debated practicing her bow some more, but decided against it. With the Lady of the house gone, it fell on Katniss to fulfill her duties; leaving the girl with little time for leisure activities.

Besides, she needed to speak with Maester Luwin at the moment.

Lately she had begun to notice she was more tired at the end of the day than she would normally be. At first, she had assumed that it was due to all the extra tasks given to her. She never had so many jobs to do, so it made sense to her why she felt drained all the time.

But, when her breasts began to become sore and her appetite changed, Katniss began to believe it was more than just exhaustion. Her suspicions were confirmed when her moon blood didn’t arrive on time or a week after.

The old man smiled at her when she arrived at his chambers and invited her inside. He performed a few simple tests before confirming her suspicions: she was pregnant.

“About a month along, My Lady.” He said 

Katniss was shocked; they had only been together on their wedding night. But she knew it wasn’t impossible; Robb himself was conceived after only one night as well. And besides, the timing was perfectly aligned with conception. She thanked Maester Luwin and requested that he not share this information with Robb. She felt it only right that the news came from her and not someone else.

Katniss walked down the hall in a trance.  Pregnant, she was pregnant. She remembered as a young child, how she insisted she would never be a wife or have children. She had plans to run away to Essos and live a life exploring the realm.

Instead, she was a wife and would soon be a mother.

She pressed her hands to her still flat stomach. Katniss knew it would be a few months before her pregnancy would be noticeable, but it was bizarre to think that at that moment, a little life that was part her and part Robb was growing inside of her; depending on her for its every existence.

It scared the shit out of her.

She didn’t want someone to depend on her, their every existence relying on what she could provide. Katniss had done that before and she didn’t want to do it again. Besides, it would be cruel to raise a child in a world as corrupt and dangerous as the one she was in now. It may be naive for Katniss to think like that, as the daughter of the king, but she had hoped beyond hope that she might never have children of her own.

It wasn’t like she would get a break after the child was born, either. Katniss had seen first hand, child rearing in her time at the Red Keep and it was no easy task. Some women were lucky enough to only do it once, but if this baby was a girl, then she would be forced to start the process over until she could give the North their precious heir. 

Just the thought of it made Katniss shudder. But before any of that, Katniss realized she would have to find a way to tell her lord husband.

…

A day later, Katniss was in her chambers and catching up on some much needed sleep; the babe had been taking up a lot of Katniss’s energy as of late, when there was a knock at her door.

Katniss barely had time to give the unwelcome intruder permission to enter when the door was opened.

It was Haymitch. Of course.

“Rise and shine sweetheart!” He sang in a overly cheery voice, knowing very well that Katniss was in the middle of a well deserved nap.

“Dammit Haymitch, can’t you see I’m busy?” Katniss seethed.

“Yes,” he replied dryly, “I feel terrible for disrupting your absolutely enthralling day, forgive me my lady.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice and not at all surprisingly, so did alcohol. Katniss could smell his breath from a mile away.

“You’re drunk.” Katniss said

“And you’re late.”

“Late for what?” Katniss had specifically planned this day in hopes that nothing could bother her in her quest for sleep.

“We have company it seems. A Night’s Watchman… and your uncle.” Haymitch said the last part almost like that tidbit of information was an unimportant afterthought.

“Uncle Tyrion is here? Truly?” Katniss was awake now. She had almost forgotten that he had traveled even farther north to visit the Wall. So much had happened in Winterfell that anything outside of the castle walls seemed to have slipped Katniss’s mind. Not that she wasn’t excited to see her short sized and favorite Uncle. Out of all the members of her family, Katniss and Tyrion seemed to understand and get along the best. Probably because they were the black sheep of both their respective families; Tyrion as the dwarf and Katniss as the lone dark haired child in a sea of blonde.

“Unless there’s another blonde haired, well dressed man with a short stature and a sharp tongue, then it can be no one but your uncle.” Katniss jumped out of bed at Haymitch's confirmation. She quickly slipped a simple dark blue surcoat over her chemise and braided her hair to the side before grabbing the mockingjay and pinning on her, knowing that it would be wise to wear it for Winterfell to see. She turned around and marched out the door, not caring if Haymitch was behind her or not.

…

“...Do you like to ride, Bran?” 

Katniss shivered slightly as she stepped out of the cold and into the welcoming hall. She regretted forgetting a cape and warm boots in her haste to see her uncle. The hall was swarming with people, craning to catch a glimpse of the Lannister lord. In the middle of their conversation, Katniss was able to mostly hide herself in the background, but she noticed Robb looking up slightly when the doors opened, giving her a discreet nod while Tyrion didn’t try to hide his jovial smile at the sight of his eldest niece.

Thankfully neither attempted to attract attention to her, so she was able to watch the interaction between Robb, Tyrion, and Bran unfold in relative seclusion.

When her uncle pulled out his plans to help Bran be able to ride Katniss felt a twinge of warmth in her heart at his compassion. Looking up at Robb, she noticed the same could not be said about him. His face was that of shock and distrust, as if he had expected Tyrion to have walked in and admitted to playing a part in crippling Bran.

Katniss was puzzled by Robb’s reaction, and when her uncle excused himself and the spectators left the room, Katniss stuck around and walked towards her husband with purpose.

He sat on the dais with only Maester Luwin next to him. When Robb saw her come over, he nodded to the maester who got up and left, leaving the young couple alone.

“What was that all about?” Katniss questioned before he even had the chance to open his mouth.

“ I...I was giving him the hospitality of Winterfell. You along with everyone saw that.” Robb replied

“Bullshit!” Katniss scoffed at her husband, “I have two eyes. I saw the look you gave him. Like you didn’t know if you should punch him or not. I should know because I have given that look to many people! Now give me a straight answer: what was that all about?”

Robb sighed and pushed his curls back. “He’s a Lannister”

“He’s a Lannister? What the seven hells does that even mean? Of course he’s a Lannister! That’s why his name is Tyrion Lannister!” Katniss shouted at him as if he was a child.

“I know his name, I’m not stupid!” Robb said with indignation, proving her point that her husband was a mere child in some ways.

“Then what was that little show all about?” Slight desperation laced Katniss’s voice.

“Lannisters can’t be trusted. Everyone knows that,” He sighed when Katniss gave him a look of affront, “Look, I’m sorry, but it is the truth that Winterfell needs to be cautious of other families, especially the Lannisters and especially now.”

“Why does Winterfell need to be cautious of the Lannisters now?” Katniss asked with generous curiosity.

Robb looked down and took a deep breath. “Well, now that my father is in the capitol and with Bran’s fall…” He stopped talking at the look on his wife’s face.

“ Are...are you saying that you think my family has something to do with Bran’s fall?” Katniss couldn’t believe what Robb was implying.

“Everything was fine in Winterfell before your family showed up and my mother said she found blond hair in the tower where Bran fell; a tower that has been abandoned for many years, mind you.” Robb said as his voice became harsher and more clipped as he talked.

“So you’re saying that because of the timing and some random blond hair found, your mother believes that one of my family members pushed Bran out of the window. Great detective skills your mother has, except one problem: they had no motive.” Katniss chuckled at the absurdity of what Robb was saying before she realised something and sobered up, “Is that why your mother left for the capitol; to accuse my family of a crime they surely didn’t commit?”

“I shouldn’t be discussing this with you.”

“But that is the reason why, isn’t it. Why else would she go so far away.” Katniss pressed her husband.

“Yes, that is why she has left.” Robb confirmed her beliefs.

Katniss nodded before she turned around. She made it halfway across the room before Robb called her name. Katniss stopped but didn’t turn around.

“You can’t discuss this with your uncle. What we talked about is sensitive information that would cause grief and animosity if the wrong ears heard.”

“Don’t worry My Lord, my family will learn of your accusations one day, but it won’t be from me. Now if you excuse me, it seems that if I want to speak with my uncle I must do it now, since he won’t be staying here.” Katniss said and walked out of the room with a silent Haymitch following behind her.

…

Her uncle was nearly out of Winterfell before she managed to catch up to him. When he saw her running up to him with Haymitch close at her heels, he raised his hand and the caravan of men stopped and waited for Katniss to catch up.

“My dear, it is lovely to see a familiar face in these unwelcoming parts!” A smile was plastered on his face. “ I was afraid I would leave without seeing you.”

“And yet, it is by your decision alone that you are leaving at this moment.” Katniss attempted to be angry with him but it was difficult when she was so relieved to see a member of her family after so long.

“I would rather not spend extended time in a place where my presence is less appreciated than some back alley whore.” He japed but then became more serious when he realised his niece wasn’t going to laugh at his poor attempt at humor. “Tell me Kat, are they treating you well here? I don’t want to report back to the capitol that all the horrible things your mother says about North men are true.”

“The Starks have been most kind uncle.” Katniss responded back with a false smile. She didn’t want to tell him about what Robb had just discussed with her.

“Then what could it be my dear?” He looked down at her from atop his horse, “Is it the child? I know how some women become more particular when they are pregnant.”

Katniss’s eyes grew wide when he said that. She was sure that she had never mentioned it to anyone and yet, somehow her uncle knew.

“Your stomach,” Tyrion smiled down at her, “You seem to be holding it much more than usual, the way I have seen only expectant mothers do.”

“Uncle Tyrion…”

“Oh smile Katniss, you have done your duty as a wife. The Starks and my father will be so proud!” If someone didn’t know better, they would think that her uncle was entirely happy with her. But Katniss did know him and saw the slight sarcastic glint in his eyes.

“You won’t tell anyone, will you? I haven’t even mentioned it to Robb.”

“No Katniss, it can be our little secret On my honor as your beloved uncle.” Tyrion said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

“Thank you”

Tyrion kicked the side of his horse and his men followed. Although Katniss wasn’t allowed to mention what she and Robb had discussed but she couldn’t let her uncle leave without giving him some kind of warning.

“Uncle Tyrion, wait!”

Tyrion stopped sharply and turned around at the sound of his niece.

“You know, I do have to leave sometime. The more we stall, the harder my goodbyes will be.” Her uncle informed her.

“No...it’s not that...but uncle, please be cautious on the road. It’s a long way from here to King’s Landing and there are many people who would use your status as a high lord against you.”

“I appreciate your concern, Kat, but I doubt even the most dull peasant will not want to trifle with  Lord Tywin Lannister .” 

“I never said they had to be a peasant.”

Tyrion gave his niece queer look but said nothing in response to her last statement.

“Well, I guess I shall be off now. I”ll give your regards to your mother and the rest of all the outstanding people in King’s Landing, “ Tyrion paused and smiled at his niece, “Oh smile! At least with a child of your own you won’t be alone in this dreary castle.”

Tyrion nodded at her once more before he turned around and left the castle for good with the group of men who made up his company. Katniss watched his retreating back until he was just a speck in the distance.

Katniss stood still, staring off into the distance at the gates of Winterfell, long after her uncle had disappeared over the horizon. Suddenly, a fleece blanket was thrown over her shoulder, successfully breaking her out of her trance.

“Come inside Katniss,” Madge said “It’s much too cold to be out here for so long.”

Katniss nodded her head at her friend and followed her inside. She glanced over her shoulder once more and prayed to the Gods that her uncle would arrive in King’s Landing without any trouble.

****  
She would soon come to learn that the Gods were deaf.   



End file.
